Triste Epifanía
by Kuroi Yukie
Summary: 1er Festival Literario SasuNaru 2011  ¿que pasa cuando por hacerle un favor a un amigo descubres un amor no correspondido? Bueno yo se lo que es eso - Uzumaki Naruto


**_Yukie.- Bueno aqui esta mi aporte para el Festival literario SasuNaru 2011 no puedes decir que no cumplo con lo que digo Zaphyrla _**

**_Kuroi.- Aunque te costó mucho hacerlo asi que no te emociones Yukie ¬¬_**

Yukie.- Callate Kuroi que ni siquiera tus comentarios malintencionados haran que se me quite la alegria de haber conocido a Zaphyrla fui tan feliz *0*  
>Este one-shot se lo dedico presisamente a Zaphyrla quien me animó a participar en el festival SasuNaru, espero que te guste n_n<p>

**_Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece si fuera asi hace mucho que la serie se hubiera convertido en Yaoi_**

* * *

><p>Cerré la ventana porque hacia frio y me sobresalté al ver la imagen de mi reflejo en el vidrio, no parecía yo, mi rostro sonriente había sido reemplazado por un rostro serio y hasta cierto punto triste, las ojeras que surcaban mi rostro no ayudaban en nada a mitigar esa melancolía que se había apoderado de mi expresión, pero que podía hacer, lo que había descubierto hacía apenas una semana no me dejaba dormir y me llenaba de tristeza, porque ¿Quién no se pone triste al saber que ama y no es correspondido?<p>

Ahora que lo pensaba era realmente patético, después de años de conocerlo, primero siendo enemigos para después pasar a un tipo de amistad-rivalidad extraña, me había enamorado de Sasuke.

Lo conocí cuando entre a la universidad y solo bastó una semana para que me desagradara, me parecía arrogante, pedante y amargado, si una chica se le acercaba tratando de invitarlo a la cafetería el solo lazaba un bufido y la ignoraba, si alguien se equivocaba – a mi me pasó una vez- lo miraba como si fuera inferior y sonreía con burla fue eso lo que hizo que me formara la meta de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisita de suficiencia a como de lugar.

Así fue como mi extraña relación con él comenzó, al principio fue una competencia con el único afán de destruirlo – si lo se suena dramático – de demostrarle que no era el mejor, tiempo después me sorprendí pensando que era divertido bajarle los humos, y me di cuenta también que cada vez le gritaba menos y reía mas con las estupideces que soltaba, fue ahí que nació la amistad, aun así me desesperaba la forma en la que trataba los demás, como si las personas no merecieran siquiera respirar el mismo aire que él, me parecía realmente estúpido como las chicas babeaban por él diciendo que su actitud era tan sexy mientras que a mí me parecía vomitiva y desagradable, me daba rabia como era que todas caían a sus pies ¿es que no tenían cerebro? Y mírenme ahora, aquí, estando en la habitación de mi cabaña del campamento lamentándome como una idiota.

La razón por la que me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por mi amigo era más patética aun, recuerdo que estábamos en el salón de literatura esperando a que nuestro maestro llegara a darnos la clase, cuando Sakura – una de esas tipas que babeaba por él y lo perseguía pese a todos los rechazos que le había dado – se acerco coquetamente a donde estábamos suplicándole por enésima vez que saliera con ella.

Siendo francos Sakura al principio no me caía mal, incluso éramos amigos, no fue hasta que empecé pasar mas tiempo con Sasuke que con ella que empezó a portarse hostil conmigo, nunca entendí el porqué de su cambio me desgaste mucho tratando de averiguarlo y nunca lo conseguí.

Los pensamientos de mi amistad perdida se alejaron al escuchar los reclamos de Sakura, fue entonces cuando vi como Sasuke, harto ya de escuchar ruegos se levantaba de su mesa, supuse que se limitaría a irse e ignorarla como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo lo que sucedió no me lo esperaba, creo que nadie que conociera a Sasuke lo hubiese esperado, se acerco a mí y me levanto de la silla para después plantarme un beso frente a toda la clase para después decir tranquilamente

- No quiero salir contigo porque Naruto es mi novio – dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras yo estaba en shock, ¿Qué? ¡¿QUE? Solo mire como todos en la clase clavaban su mirada en mi, comencé a ponerme rojo de la furia ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando el teme al decir eso? Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando llegó el profesor así que no pude decirle nada hasta que termino la clase

-Sasuke-teme tu y yo debemos hablar – espeté mientras lo jalaba del brazo y lo llevaba a la azotea de la escuela, ya ahí me explicó el que para mí ha sido el plan más estúpido que se le pudo haber ocurrido

- ¡¿Estas demente? – Mi cara era el perfecto retrato de la incredulidad

- Vamos es mi única opción para deshacerme de esas tipas acosadoras – dijo con tranquilidad, como si lo que me había propuesto no fuera una locura

- ¿estás consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo? ¡Me estas pidiendo que finja ser tu novio! ¡¿A mí?- chillé histérico dándole a entender lo grave del asunto

- Precisamente por eso, eres hombre lo que hace que esas locas piensen que soy gay, además eres la única persona que nunca se enamoraría de mí y como yo tampoco lo haría de ti no habría problemas

-¿Sabes lo que me hará la horda de locas que está detrás de ti? Aprecio mucho mi vida como para arriesgarme ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?

- Que eres mi amigo y no me dejaras a merced de unas locas acosadoras

- Esa no es razón suficiente para hacerme aceptar

- ¿no será que temes enamorarte de mi realmente y por eso no aceptas? – dijo con suficiencia mientras invadía mi espacio personal

- Seh claro, ¿Qué no vez que muero por ti? – Respondí sarcástico – no seas ridículo, necesitas un psicólogo ese ego es demasiado grande para tu propio bien

-Entonces acepta– se acercó más a mi haciendo que me pusiese nervioso ¿era necesario acercarse tanto? - si no lo haces pensaré que realmente estas enamorado de mi – dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y su sonrisa se torcía aun mas

- Por supuesto que no – fruncí el ceño mientras apartaba su mano con un movimiento de mi brazo- está bien, acepto, pero me debes una bastardo, así que de ahora en adelante tendrás que invitarme el desayuno todos los días

Sentí como un sentimiento de melancolía me presionó el pecho al recordar cómo me había metido en este lio, los días siguientes a que Sasuke hizo público nuestro noviazgo, fueron realmente agotadores, tenía a todos nuestros amigos encima pidiéndome una explicación del por qué no les había dicho nada, a las locas de sus admiradoras mirándome asesinamente, cuchicheando de mi, y por si fuera poco lo tenía a él tomándose muy enserio su rol de novio amoroso y protector, claro siempre y cuando estuviéramos acompañados por que cuando estábamos solo volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

Fue fingiendo ser su novio que por fin me di cuenta de lo que miraban todas las chicas y algunos chicos en él, no solo era guapo –tendría que ser ciego para no notarlo – aunque antes muerto que admitirlo frente a él, sino que además era muy inteligente, elegante y muy en el fondo gentil y atento.

La primera vez que me descubrí teniendo estos pensamientos no le tomé importancia alguna, después de todo, por algo le hablaba, si el sujeto fuera un completo imbécil jamás hubiese sido su amigo, lamentablemente estos pensamientos se hicieron más frecuentes junto con el sentimiento de desazón cada vez que después de que todos se iban me trataba igual de frio que siempre, comenzándome a preocupar ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? La respuesta llegó a mí la semana pasada.

Estaba caminando por el parque cercano a mi casa cuando lo vi en una de las bancas, no me sorprendió verlo en absoluto ya que el vivía cerca también, lo que me sorprendió fue verlo acompañado de una chica de aproximadamente nuestra edad, la cual se le colgaba del brazo y a el no parecía molestarle en absoluto y sentí como un hoyo se abría en mi pecho al ver como Sasuke le hablaba al oído haciendo que la chica soltara una risita tonta, no lo soporte y hui de ahí. Llegue a mi casa llorando, me sentí herido y usado ¿ese era el plan de Sasuke? ¿Hacer que fingiera ser su novio en la escuela, exponiéndome a los acosos de nuestros compañeros para proteger a su novia real? ¿Era por eso que en cuanto nos quedábamos solos se portaba distante conmigo? Fue al hacerme esas preguntas que me di cuenta que esa situación me dolía más de lo que me molestaba, recordé con amargura las palabras de Sasuke al decirme su estúpido plan: _Precisamente por eso, eres hombre lo que hace que esas locas piensen que soy gay, además eres la única persona que nunca se enamoraría de mí y como yo tampoco lo haría de ti no habría problemas._

Y me sentí como un idiota porque había cometido el único error que no me podía permitir cometer, me había enamorado de Sasuke. En el momento en que caí en cuenta de mi precaria situación, sentí como la tristeza se apoderaba de mí ser ya que era consciente de que jamás seria correspondido, después de todo Sasuke no era gay, me había elegido porque creía que yo era la única persona que nunca se enamoraría de él y de la que él tampoco lo haría, toda la semana estuve alicaído y distraído siento notado inmediatamente por mis amigos quienes me estuvieron incordiando hasta que, mi mejor amiga Yukie, me sacó la verdad, se puso histérica y me aconsejo que terminara de una vez por todas con esta situación, sabía que eso era lo más sano, tenía que renunciar a esos pequeños momentos en los que Sasuke me trataba como si en verdad le gustara, pero no podía, esos momentos se habían convertido en una especie de droga para mí, una pisca de felicidad para mi corazón atormentado, mi amiga me miró con condescendencia y me dijo algo que me hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra: _ Naruto aléjate de esto, no importa lo feliz que te haga ese noviazgo sigue siendo ilusión, una mentira ¿Qué harás el día que Sasuke se decida por irse con su novia real? ¿Desde cuándo te dejas humillar por el imbécil del Uchiha? _

Fue entonces que lo decidí. Por mi salud mental terminaría con todo esto mañana, no permitiría que Sasuke jugara conmigo nunca más, supe entonces que entre nosotros nada sería igual jamás.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yukie.- ¿fue aburrido? ¿triste? ¿les gustó? espero que les haya gustado... esto fue lo que salió despues de una semana en la que tuve tres examenes asi que no creo que tenga mucha coherencia<br>_**

**_Kuroi.- tu nunca tienes coherencia mujer asi que no te quejes xD_**

Yukie.- Calla. bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen un review que enserio me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo

Kuroi.- Ya saben aunque sea un comentario diciendole que se dedique a otra cosa, las amenazas tambien son validas

**_Yukie.- que mala eres conmigo, pero enserio dejan un review no toma ni 5 min y le da todo un dia de felicidad a esta autora  
><em>**

**_Matta ne n.n  
><em>**


End file.
